List of The Spectacular Spider-Man episodes
The Spectacular Spider-Man is an American animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character, Spider-Man, and developed for television by Greg Weisman and Victor Cook. In terms of tone and style, the series is based principally on the original stories by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, with a similar balance of action, drama and comedy as well as a high school setting. However, it also tends to utilize material from all eras of the comic's run and other sources such as the film series and the Ultimate Spider-Man comics.Interview with Greg Weisman (Part 1) by Sean Elliott: March 7, 2008 The series premiered on March 8, 2008 during the Kids' WB programming block of The CW, and its second season aired on Disney XD in the United States, and ended its run on November 18, 2009. Throughout its run, The Spectacular Spider-Man was acclaimed by both critics and audiences. The entire series was broadcast in Canada on Teletoon. Following the central theme of "The Education of Peter Parker", the series is broken up into loose arcs, each consisting of three to four episodes that take place roughly over a month within the series, with the episode titles in each arc adopting terms from specific fields of study. Both Season One and Two consist of 13 episodes. Series overview | end1 = | network1 = The CW | color2 = #5599DF | link2 = List of The Spectacular Spider-Man episodes#Season 2 (2009) | episodes2 = 13 | start2 = | end2 = | network2 = Disney XD }} Episodes Season 1 (2008) The first three episodes are named after notions in biology, the next three are named after ones in economics, the following three are terms in chemistry, while the final four are notions in psychology.Ask Greg (Weisman): June 27, 2008 |ProdCode=101 |ShortSummary=Summer is ending and Peter Parker's junior year of high school is about to start. His superhero ego, Spider-Man has to face the Enforcers and the Vulture |LineColor=FF5F6C }} |ProdCode=102 |ShortSummary=Peter Parker attempts to tutor Liz Allan while Spider-Man tries to stop Electro, who will never stop to find a cure to the accident that made him who he is. |LineColor=FF5F6C }} |ProdCode=103 |ShortSummary=Peter Parker and Spider-Man both must learn to own their choices when decisions made by Dr. Curt Connors transform him into the Lizard. |LineColor=FF5F6C }} |ProdCode=104 |ShortSummary=While Peter takes on the responsibility of helping Aunt May pay the bills, Montana, one of the Big Man's Enforcers, becomes the stunning Shocker to fulfill his responsibility: eliminating Spider-Man. |LineColor=FF5F6C }} |ProdCode=105 |ShortSummary=As Peter Parker and Harry Osborn try out for the football team, Spider-Man must face convict Flint Marko, newly transformed into the Sandman in order to kill Spider-Man. |LineColor=FF5F6C }} |ProdCode=106 |ShortSummary=Peter struggles to get a date for the Fall Formal, and to figure out a way to pay for it. Meanwhile, the unstoppable Rhino, the latest of the Big Man's creations, has sworn vengeance on Spider-Man. Spider-Man takes the battle directly to the source of his troubles, the previously invisible hand, who has been secretly conducting his villain-of-the-week attacks. But the Big Man offers a surprising solution to Spider-Man's problems, a tempting offer he doesn't think our hero can afford to refuse. Will Spider-Man do the right thing?. |LineColor=FF5F6C }} |ProdCode=107 |ShortSummary=On the night of the Midtown High Fall Formal, Peter's date, Mary Jane Watson, threatens to invert Midtown's social structure. Elsewhere, the mysterious, murderous Green Goblin tries to force L. Thompson Lincoln (a.k.a. Tombstone) to step down as NYC's Big Man of crime and tries to kill Spider-Man. Will Spider-Man be able to take this new threat seriously enough – or will he be so cocky that he loses his big head?. |LineColor=FF5F6C }} |ProdCode=108 |ShortSummary=Peter Parker and Spider-Man learn that actions have consequences when nebbishy Dr. Otto Octavius becomes the megalomaniacal Doctor Octopus. The cause; an accidental explosion; the effect; mayhem!. Now Spider-Man must prevent Doctor Octopus from obtaining an experimental battery pack that can keep his mechanical arms functioning indefinitely. |LineColor=FF5F6C }} |ProdCode=109 |ShortSummary=While Colonel John Jameson struggles to land his damaged space shuttle, Spider-Man struggles to defeat the Green Goblin, who also threatens Hammerhead and Tombstone in order to become the reigning crime boss in New York and to kill Spider-Man. But Peter Parker's biggest challenge will be facing the truth when he finally learns the Goblin's true identity, all on Halloween. |LineColor=FF5F6C }} |ProdCode=110 |ShortSummary=Spider-Man gains a black costume, courtesy of the alien life form, during an encounter with the Black Cat. Meanwhile, a master of disguise, the Chameleon, starts framing Spider-Man for various robberies, using inventions and effects provided by Quentin Beck and Phineas Mason. Spider-Man is left with no option but to team up with Black Cat to stop his new enemy's crime spree. |LineColor=FF5F6C }} |ProdCode=111 |ShortSummary=With Electro's help, Doctor Octopus breaks himself, Vulture, Sandman, Rhino and Shocker out of Ryker's Island prison to quench their mutual thirst for revenge. Even with his new black alien suit, Spider-Man finds his old enemies, now called the Sinister Six, are more than he can handle. |LineColor=FF5F6C }} |ProdCode=112 |ShortSummary=With Aunt May in the hospital and his friendship with Eddie Brock ruined, Peter finally gains enough self-awareness to realize the alien symbiote is starting to affect his personality. The struggle between Peter and the symbiote evolves into a war within Spider-Man's own mind, where Peter is aided by a familiar face. |LineColor=FF5F6C }} |ProdCode=113 |ShortSummary=Peter is in a celebratory mood as Aunt May is released from the hospital, but Eddie Brock (transformed into the vicious Venom by the alien symbiote) has no intention of letting them have a happy reunion. Can Spider-Man defeat his new arch-nemesis?. |LineColor=FF5F6C }} }} Season 2 (2009) The first four episodes are named after notions from engineering, the next three are named after ones in human development, the following three are terms in criminology, while the final three are drama terminologies. |ProdCode=201 |ShortSummary=It's early December, and the first snow is falling. Peter Parker has a long "to do" list – starting with talking to Gwen Stacy about their surprise first kiss. But before he gets the chance, Spider-Man has a run-in with the sorcerer Mysterio, who is in the employ of a criminal mastermind known as the Master Planner. |LineColor=5599DF }} |ProdCode=202 |ShortSummary=Both Gwen Stacy and Liz Allan like Peter Parker. So whom should Peter pursue? Meanwhile, Kraven the Hunter has come to New York to make Spider-Man his prey, a hunt that will lead him to cross paths with Miles Warren and the Master Planner. |LineColor=5599DF }} |ProdCode=203 |ShortSummary=As Christmas approaches, the Sinister Six reconstitutes under the Master Planner with Sandman, Rhino, Vulture, Electro, and new members Mysterio and Kraven. All they want for Christmas is Spider-Man — destroyed. Meanwhile, Peter Parker finds his wandering eye prevents him from being with Gwen Stacy. He'll have to learn to focus if he wants to get the girl, and if he wants to stay alive. |LineColor=5599DF }} |ProdCode=204 |ShortSummary=It's New Year's Eve, and the Master Planner and his henchmen are planning to take over the world. A highly motivated Spider-Man takes the fight to the Planner's secret lair, but once he gets there, can he survive? |LineColor=5599DF }} |ProdCode=205 |ShortSummary=School's back in session, and things have changed. Peter Parker's actually invited to Flash Thompson's birthday bash. Meanwhile, Spider-Man has to party with Sandman, who's once again looking to make his Big Score. Harry Osborn shows up at school again. And is that Venom disappearing into the night?. |LineColor=5599DF }} |ProdCode=206 |ShortSummary=Venom is back and framing Spider-Man. Meanwhile, alien spores infect John Jameson, increasing his size, strength and mass. J. Jonah Jameson convinces his son to become a superhero, to capture Spidey. |LineColor=5599DF }} |ProdCode=207 |ShortSummary=Peter Parker's secret identity as Spider-Man has been outed by Venom, leaving Peter and his loved ones vulnerable to all of Spidey's enemies. At the end, Spider-Man separates Eddie from Venom, and his identity remains secret. Eddie gets treatment, but Venom's on the loose in the sewer tunnels. |LineColor=5599DF }} |ProdCode=208 |ShortSummary=A gang war looms as Silver Sable, Hammerhead, and Doctor Octopus vie for a prize that could change the balance of power in the New York Underworld. Spidey finds himself in the thick of this fray and must rely on help with surprising allies to stay alive. |LineColor=5599DF }} |ProdCode=209 |ShortSummary=Some days, Peter Parker just can't win, especially when he winds up on a Midtown High police car ride, along with Sally Avril. As Spider-Man, his luck isn't any better, facing off against Shocker, Ricochet, and Ox, the new Enforcers. |LineColor=5599DF }} |ProdCode=210 |ShortSummary=On Valentine's Day, Peter Parker jeopardizes his relationship with girlfriend Liz Allan when Tombstone, Doctor Octopus, and Silvermane call a Valentine's Day Summit. But when Hammerhead betrays them all in an attempt to become the new Big Man, the summit erupts into a gang war – one only Spider-Man can stop. |LineColor=5599DF }} |ProdCode=211 |ShortSummary=Determined to be a better boyfriend to Liz Allan, Peter Parker wishes he could help her brother Mark. But when Green Goblin turns Mark into Molten Man and blackmails him into doing his bidding, neither Liz, Mary Jane Watson, nor Spider-Man may be able to save him. |LineColor=5599DF }} |ProdCode=212 |ShortSummary=Spider-Man volunteers to try to escape the Vault in order to test the security system. But the Green Goblin has other ideas (while speaking in rhymes), trapping Spidey inside Ryker's amid a sea of felons he put away (including Rhino, Molten Man, the Enforcers, Silvermane and Mysterio). |LineColor=5599DF }} |ProdCode=213 |ShortSummary=When Peter breaks up with Liz Allan to finally be with Gwen Stacy, nothing goes as planned. Likewise for Spider-Man, who finally unmasks the Green Goblin. |LineColor=5599DF }} }} References External links * * Spectacular Spider-Man Spectacular Spider-Man episodes lists of Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man episodes Category:Lists of American children's animated television series episodes